Star Trek: Trivia Challenge
|platform = |requirements = Pentium 90 (133 recommended), Windows 95/98, 16 MB RAM (24 MB recommended), 90 MB free hard disk space, 2x CD-ROM (4x recommended), 800x600 display, DirectX 6.1 |genre = Trivia |rating = |reference = }} Star Trek: Trivia Challenge was a trivia game produced by Sound Source Interactive. Game description ;From the back cover: :To play the all-new Star Trek® Trivia Challenge™, you'll need your brain on the bridge, your finger on the pulse of pop culture, and your tongue firmly in your cheek! :You'll need to know that Khan likes to serve his revenge cold and that Ricardo Montalban once pitched a product for serving sandwiches hot. :That Data is, indeed the "little wooden boy" from the Starship ''Enterprise and that Woody Allen's "Stardust Memories" featured a young Brent Spiner.'' :Yup, we got your alternate Trek universe right here. Prime directive? To lighten up. Phasers? Set on FUN! :* Over 1000 questions related to [[Star Trek: The Original Series|''Star Trek The Original Series]] and ''Star Trek'' THE NEXT GENERATION.'' :* Mind-warping categories include: Klingon 101, Haiku Am I?, One Degree of Separation, and more! :* Ideal for pop culture connoisseurs as well as Trekkers. :* Fun, energetic, easy-to-use interface. :* Up to 3 players compete on one keyboard – no additional equipment required. :* Tournament play is perfect for parties, social events, rite-of-passage ceremonies. Gameplay Much like the previous game by Sound Source Interactive, Star Trek: The Game Show, the game takes the form of a quiz show with questions being drawn from both The Original Series and The Next Generation as well as from greater body of pop culture that has built up around these two series. When starting a game players can choose to have the questions involve either one of the series. Alternatively, a "Combination Game" can be played where questions involve both The Original Series and The Next Generation. The game can be either played solo or with up to three players playing and competing against one another on the same computer. The game then takes place across two rounds, the "Combination Game" featuring a Original Series round first followed by a Next Generation round, the interface being suitably themed for each series. There are four categories (each with a Star Trek themed name) to every round each category featuring four questions. There is then a final round where players are required to guess what a particular phrase is drawing from either one of the shows. After the end of the game player's high scores are added to the in-game high scores chart. Credits *Host: Mark Jonathan Davis *Producer: Leonard G. Fisher *Game Design: Brett G. Durrett, Leonard G. Fisher, C. Sterling Imlay *Programming: Matt Schneider *Artwork: C. Sterling Imlay *Script and Questions: Leonard G. Fisher, Debi Durst, Brett G. Durrett, Mark Jonathan Davis, C. Sterling Imlay, Skott Reader, Mitchell Sigman, Tom Wagnon *Paramount Support: Juliet Dutton, Harry Lang, Suzie Dominick, Steve Booth *Sound Effects and Original Music: Mitchell Sigman *Audio Editing: Mitchell Sigman, Myke Smith *Installation Programmer: Kevin Deadwylier *Manual Author: Dan Roth *Quality Assurance: Kevin Deadwylier, Ken Fox, Dan Roth, Jennifer Belott, Mitchell Sigman, Jonathan Caustrita *Models: Jessica Lynn Bohn, Monica Deaner, Lyle Christie, Danny Girl, Helen Hallberg *Audio Extra: Pat Hynes, Eddie Favela *Executive Producer: Vincent Bitetti *Chief Technology Officer: Mark Koenig *SR. V.P., Worldwide Licensing: Patricia Brown *V.P., Operations: Lorena Billig *V.P., Marketing: Fran Cooley *Manager, Marketing Services: Andrea Frechette *Package Design: James Wang *Special Thanks: Tim Mensch, Paige O’Donohue, The kids at Lookout Records, Juliet Dutton, Harry Lang, Susie Domnick, Steve Booth, Tony Cimo, Tim Samoff, Lalita Tawjareon, Mark Bankins, Lyle Christie External link * Trivia Challenge